The way it should be
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: How things went after leaving Hogwarts


AS IT SHOULD BE

A/N: This started as a short fic but I think that is now long gone.

Disclaimer: You all know the story. I don't own any of the characters.

Another night with to much on her mind. Things had not gone as planned. To many close friends and family members have been lost and yet it felt like the war was far from over. They have been away from home for almost a year now and had decided to make no contact with any of their family members.

Harry was not worried about keeping in contact with his family. His aunt and uncle had never cared and won't worry if something happens to him. Ron knew his family was in danger but feared that staying in contact with them would place them all in even more danger. Hermione still cried every night for her parents. She had tried to stop it from happening but by the time she made it home there was already a dark mark above her house.

Now a year later and they were closer then anyone has ever been to defeating Voldemort. They had finally found and destroyed all of Voldemorts horcruxes and now the next step awaited them. The next step being the biggest of all. From what they knew it was most likely that Harry was not going to survive the fight against Voldemort. Harry had already tried so many times to persaude Hermione and Ron to go back to the Burrow but they would not listen.

This fight was one that they would stand together, just like all the ones they've done since their first year in Hogwarts. It was most likely that none of them would make it out alive but they wouldn't have it any other way. Hermione turned in her sleepingbag again. Tossing and turning was what she did best these last few nights.

"Mione"  
Hermione was unsure if she actually heard Ron's voice callling her or if he just mumbled in his sleep.  
"Mione, are you awake"  
Hermione sat up in her sleeping bag and looked in the direction where Ron was lying.  
"Yeah, can't you sleep either"  
"Nope"  
Hermione watched as Ron climbed out of his sleepingbag and moved towards her. He quietly took a seat next to her.

"I've noticed you haven't been sleeping alot lately"  
"Now how would you know something like that unless you yourself also couldn't sleep at night"  
"Hermione you should know me better then that. I can sleep through anything. I've just been noticing the dark rings under your eyes and not to mention that you're not as alert as you normally are"  
Hermione gave a little laugh as she noticed that Ron started shivering. Hermione climbed out of her sleepingbag and unzipped it. She slowly moved closer to Ron and wrapped it around him and herself.

"Thanks"  
"That's ok. I hope Harry can sleep atleast. He needs it more then all of us"  
"He's doing ok, I think. You need to get some sleep as well Hermione. We are no good to him if we can't even stand straight during the battle"  
"I know that but I just have so much on my mind. Everytime I try and close my eyes I see my parents. I can't stop thinking that I could have done something to stop the Death Eaters from killing my parents."

Ron moved closer to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her as she softly started crying.  
"Mione, you did everything you could. We went to your house as soon as we heard. There was nothing else that could have been done"  
Hermione snuggled closer to Ron and continued crying softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Their friendship had grown so much over the last year, but both were not ready yet to take the next step because of the risks awaiting them. Ron started shifting around so that they both were now laying down with t he sleepingbag covering them both. 

"Why doesn't anyone know where they are"  
"Calm down Molly. Remus will find out"  
"Everyone has been saying that for the last 6 months. I want them back home where I know their safe"  
"Molly they are no safer at home then where ever they are. The kids know what they are doing. Dumbledore intrusted Harry with information. Information that they need to use to end this war."

Molly Weasley started pacing in the kitchen. Normally she would cook or clean when she is nervous or upset, but so far everything is spotless and everyone had just eaten, so all she could do was pace. She couldn't help but look at her clock every five minutes. Since Ron left a year ago is arm pointed towards danger and Molly feared for the day it pointed at death.

The Weasley's owned this fabulous clock that had an arm for each family member. It pointed either to home, school, work or even danger. Depending on where or what was happening to the family member. There was Arthur and Molly Weasley and they were happilly blessed with seven children. Six sons (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron) and their only daughter, Ginny.

Nearly ever Weasley family member was helping in the fight against Voldemort and that scared Molly the most. She had nearly already lost her husband and her oldest son Bill, because of this war. The biggest worry for Molly at the moment was that of Ron, Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione had become part of the Weasley family since Ron's first year at Hogwarts. No matter how much Molly yelled at Ron the three friends still managed to get into trouble. Every year there was something new andyet Molly couldn't help but be proud of the three children and the young adults they have grown into.

"Molly will you please sit down"  
Molly looked towards her husband and then towards the family and friends seated in the living room.  
"I just wish we could hear from them. I just want to know that they are safe. There is also so much we need to tell them"  
Arthur took his wife into his arms.  
"We will. Hopefully soon they will all be back with us again and this war will finally be over"  
Arthur kept holding his wife while he looked out the kitchen window and prayed for the safe return of their children.

"Ron look out"  
Ron ducked as another bolt flew past him. Ron turned and started yelling spells of his own not even really aiming at anyone in particular. For Ron it felt like they had been fighting this battle for weeks but in reality it had only been about 40 minutes. Hermione was by his side aiming curses at anyone she could.

The last time they had seen Harry he was running toward where Voldemort was. They knew he was in his grandfathers old home, but as soon as they made it near enough they were attacked by Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione were able to keep the Death Eaters, that were outside, busy enough while Harry sneaked into the house where he most likely had meet a few himself.

There was now only a few death eaters left outside. Luckily Hermione had done her homework and did a search for some powerful jinxes and they had all worked on their deadly curses. Ron had even paid attention when they did their training, even though it reminded him alot of school. Harry was ofcourse the one that mastered it the quickest with Ron and Hermione not far behind him. They had done weeks of training and now they finally had to prove themselves.

"Hermione behind you"  
Hermione turned and luckily had enough time to hit the death eater behind her with the killing curse before he hit her. Before they knew it, it was just them left outside. All the Death Eaters that had tried to stop them was either dead or heavily wounded so they couldn't fight back. "Are you alright"  
Hermione nodded and looked at Ron. Her eyes moving up and down his body.

"Ron you're hurt"  
"It's just a little scratch"  
Hermione moved closer to him softly placing her hand on his arm. She lifted his sleeve and looked at the cut. It was deep but not faital. She quickly rip off his sleeve and tide it just above the cut so that it stopped the blood flow.  
"Sorry, but I didn't do enough research on healing, it was more about the curses and jinxes"  
Ron gave a small smile.  
"It's fine. I think we should go and help Harry."

Hermione nodded and they started making their way towards the house. Wands at the ready they entered the house to find most of it destroyed by whatever curse was meant for someone. They found a few more Death Eaters, most of them dead but one still alive. He was lying on the ground with his arms flapping and him muttering something jubberish.  
Hermione nodded at Ron to continue and as they reached one of the doors they could hear screams.

Ron and Hermione ran towards the end of the house where they heard the screams. Ron kcicked open the door just in time to see Harry throw a killing curse at Voldemort. There was a loud scream of pain as Voldemort flew across the room and hit the wall. Harry stood frozen to the spot with his wand still pointed at Voldemort. There was blood running down the side of his face and he had multiple cuts and bruises all along his boody.

Ron and Hermione slowly walked towards Harry. Not taking their eyes off of Voldemort. The three friends stood next to each other in silents. It was finally over. The war, the fear of dying. It was all finally over. Harry walked towards where Voldemort layed and made for sure he was dead. "Harry, he's gone mate"  
Harry looked towards his two best friends. "It's over isn't it"  
Hermoine walked towards where he was standing and placed her hand on his arm in the same manner he did so many years ago after the Triwazard tournament and their lives changed.

"It's finally over Harry"  
Hermione smiled as she looked toward Ron.  
"I don't know about you two but I can definately do with some of my mum's homemade cooking. How about we start heading home"  
Hermione felt a twinge of pain as she thought of her parents again, but just pushed the pain back and smiled as it was a time for celebration and not a time of sorrow. 

The three friends walked out the room and made their way towards the door. As they walked out they smiled at each other. The three friends walked away without looking back, each with their own feeling of happiness.

"Bill will you please set the table. I asked Fred and George about an hour ago and they still haven't done it"  
"Sure thing mom"  
Bill got up from the couch where he and Fleur were sitting. Fleur was 7 months pregnant and glowing as any mother to be did.

Molly was busy preparing dinner. Ginny was helping as well while the rest of the house hold did their own thing. They all offered to help but soon the kitchen became to crowded and Molly kicked them all out. "Mom the salad is done"  
"Thanks sweetheart. Why don't you go and try and find everyone and tell them they can wash up for dinner."

Ginny moved towards the lounge and helped Fleur get up from her seat before heading towards the front door. Ginny was about to go and look for Tonks and Lupin when she froze in her tracks.  
"Ginny if you don't go and call everyone now dinner will be cold by the time they sit down"  
Molly looked at her daughter and realised that Ginny wasn't listening to a word she was saying but rather looking at something in the garden. Molly walked towards the door and knew it couldn't be something bad for once she reached the door Ginny had a big smile on her face.

"Ginny what are you looking at"  
Ginny didn't say anything, she just lifted her arm and pointed towards the end of the garden. Molly looked in the direction that Ginny was pointing and for a moment thought she was imagining things.  
"It can't be"  
Molly stood in the doorway for minute as the three figures came closer and more visible. When they were finally close enough she knew it was them, there was no doubt about it.

"O my god. You're home. You're all home"  
Molly rushed over to the and grabbed each of them in a big hug, making sure not to let go to quickly. Ginny was right behind her mother and gave each of them a big hug just like her mother had just done. Bill must have spread the news because before the three friends knew it they were surrounded by family and friends all waiting on their turn to welcome them back.

Time passed as everyone listened to the stories the three friends had to tell. Everyone decided that it would be a night of celebration as the three friends told the news of their defeat over Voldemort. Molly finally decided it would be best for everyone to go back inside. Harry was talking to the twins, Fred and George, as they made their way inside. Ron was still being hugged by his mom and his dad couldn't stop patting him on the back. Hermione was behind them talking to Lupin and Tonks when Moody suddenly walked up to them.

"Hermione we need to talk before we go in the house"  
Everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks as they heard Moody's words. All their eyes traveled to Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at everyone with confused looks, but no one said anything. Moody looked towards Lupin with a nod. "Hermione we need to talk to you about your parents."

Hermione looked at Lupin and then looked for Ron. Her eyes locked onto his and she knew what ever news would come her way now, she would survive because he was there. She then looked back to Lupin and followed him as he pointed towards a bench for her to sit on. Lupin looked at Tonks and Molly and both nodded for him to continue.

"Hermione, we need to tell you about what happened over a year ago at your parents home"  
"Look Professor Lupin, I was there. I know exactly what happened, and I have finally been able to go on with my life with the war over and all. Why would you want to talk about it now"  
"Well a few things have happened since you've been gone"  
Hermione looked at Lupin with a questioning look. She suddenly felt a soft touch on her shoulder and turned to find Ron standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder for support.

"What things have happened"  
"Well we found out that Voldemort didn't kill your parents"  
"Well, then who did. We found the black mark above the house. He might not have personally done it but it was still an order from him"  
"Hermione, no one killed your parents"  
Hermione sat there quietly and shocked. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly or if she understood him completely right.

"What are you saying"  
Now both Ron and Harry were standing there, both also not really understanding what was being said.  
"What do you mean no one killed my parents"  
Lupin stood up and looked towards the house. Everyone moved away so that the three friends but especially Hermione, could look in the direction that Lupin was looking. There infront of the burrow stood two figures. Harry and Ron had to look hard while trying to figure out who they were. Something about them reminded him of somehow.

Hermione didn't have to look twice. She jumped to her feet and ran towards the house.  
"MOM, DAD"  
Hermione ran into her mothers waiting arms. She hugged her mom close as her father hugged them both. Both mother and daughter started crying at the same time.  
"What happened. I went to the house when it happened. The house was destroyed inside and death mark. How did you escape the Death Eaters?"

Hermione's parents smiled as they each gave her a hug again before answering all her questions.  
"Your Professor Lupin had come to the house that night. We had first thought he was on the dark side as we remembered everything you warned us about, but then he started telling us things about you that only someone close to you would know. He then told us that he had heard that some of the Death Eaters were ordered to come after us. So he took us away before they came."

Hermione looked happy but confused at the same time.  
"But they most have tried to find you when they couldn't kill you that night"  
"Lupin did some magic so that it looked like we were sleeping in our bed. So basicly they killed two dummies, and they were never the wiser"  
"But where have you been living since then"  
"Well believe it or not we have been living here. We have opened a dentistry in the nearby muggle town."

Hermione started smiling from ear to ear. She hugged her parents again. "We thought we would never see you again. We arrived here the day after you left and since then we never heard from you three. Lupin and Moody explained to us the mission you were on and that it was something you three needed to do, so that you can finally put an end to the war"  
Hermione nodded and smiled. Things had become so much better in the last 10 minutes. She knew that everything would be alright when they destroyed Voldemort, but now that she had her parents back she knew it was going to be perfect.

Everyone else walked towards them as Molly started talking about dinner and getting everyone back into the warm house so that they can continue listening to the stories as well as inform the three friends of all the things that had been happening with the rest of the family.

Ron walked at the back of the group and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand before she walked into the house as well. "Can we quickly talk before we go back into the mad house"  
Hermione smiled and nodded as they walked towards the bench were she was seated a few minutes ago. Ron looked nervous but still smiled as he looked at Hermione.  
"What did you want to talk about"  
Ron took a deep breath and then took her hands in his.

"I wanted to talk about us. So much as been happening since we left Hogwarts and I know I should have done this a long time ago but now I know I don't want another minute to past without telling you"  
"Tell me what Ron"  
"Tell you that I love you"  
Hermione smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she didn't dream about hearing those words from Ronald Weasley.  
"I think I have been in love with you since our first year when you look after me when I got injured during the wizard chess we had to do to get to the stone. I never told you this but even unconcious I was still able to hear what you said. You're words that night gave me the strength to pull through."

Hermione blushed. She couldn't believe it. He loved her as long as she loved him. How foolish they both were for wasting so much time. If only they weren't so stubborn back then.  
"I love you too Ron. I have since you saved me from the Tron in the bathroom"  
Ron smiled and slowly bend is head down and gave her the most passionate kiss they both ever shared. Things were finally as they should be.

Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
